


Who Needs Painkillers Anyway?

by hellothere (Campion)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream Shop AU?, M/M, Pain, Sick Character, So bad, Vomiting, Wisdom Teeth, alternate suggestions are welcome, it was such a struggle to come up with one, lol idek what to call this, sorry I'm bad at tagging, the title too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campion/pseuds/hellothere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi got his wisdom teeth out and decides that he's fine to go back to work after a day even though he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got their wisdom teeth out?!? Me! And since I'm super bored, so did Iwaizumi! Although it went really well for me and not so well for him, because how else am I supposed to keep myself entertained? Hope some of you like this haha
> 
> This is super short because it's kind of a prologue kind of thing! So I added another, longer chapter today, too. I plan on adding a chapter a day until I have updated the entire story, so stay tuned for more!

“Hey, Tanabi-san, it’s me, Iwaizumi.”

“Oh, Iwaizumi!How’s it going?”His manager responded on the other end.

“Not too bad, yourself?”

“A little busy, but I can’t complain!”Iwaizumi’s manager responded enthusiastically and predictably, but Iwaizumi thought he could hear a little more underlying stress in his tone than normal.He hoped he was just imagining it.Tanabi-san moved on.“What can I do for you today, Iwaizumi?”

“Well, I hate to cause you more work, but just received the email of next month’s schedule and I’m not sure if I’ll be able to work not the 19th.Not sure if you remember, but I’m getting my wisdom teeth out on the 17th, and I’m not sure if they’ll be better by then.”

“Oh, yes!”Iwaizumi was certain now that Tanabi-san sounded strained.“You’re absolutely right!You told me about this a couple of months ago, too, I shouldn’t have scheduled you then.”

His voice lightened noticeably.“Oh!But I’ve just hired a new employee!I’ll try to get him to cover for you!”

“Thank you so much, Tanabi-san.I really appreciate it!”

“Not a problem!Have a great day, and I’ll see you Monday!”

“See you then!”


	2. Chapter 1

Tanabi-san had followed through.The new employee, however, had quit.He’d gotten a job that payed more, or so he claimed, although from working with him Iwaizumi wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d just been too lazy to continue attempting (emphasis on attempting) to waking up on time for morning shifts.Which, by the way, started at 10 am.And yet the guy always managed to sleep through his alarm and arrive a half hour late.Iwaizumi shook his head.With then new guy’s name gone, Iwaizumi’s had reappeared to fill the slot on the 19th.

“Iwa-chan, are you listening to me?”His best friend was complaining.Iwaizumi’s green eyes found the brown ones that belonged to Oikawa Tooru.

“Sure, sure.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!You don’t listen, and then you lie to my face.I mean, really, we’ve known each other since we were-“

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi cut him off.“I was spacing out for a bit.What were you saying?”

Oikawa made a noise of disappointment, but the crease between his eyebrows hinted at worry.Iwaizumi thought he knew what was coming next.“You have to tell him to let someone cover for you!”

“That’s the thing, I _did_.And he _tried_.But sometimes things just don’t work out.He may be able to find someone before then, and if he does than great, but if not, I’ll just have to be there.You know Tanabi-san does his best.But his sister’s wedding is that day, and I can’t just tell him to miss something like that because I’m getting some teeth pulled.”

Oikawa frowned.“Iwaizumi Hajime.This is important.It’s your health.You need to take care of yourself.In fact, I’ll tall him myself if you don’t.”

“Stupidkawa, please.”Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but quickly sobered up as Oikawa started to stand.He grabbed his friend’s arm.“Hey.Seriously, don’t.”

Oikawa tried to pull out of Iwaizumi’s grip, but to no avail.Both boys were strong, but there was no doubt that Iwaizumi was stronger.

“But, Iwa-chan!He’s working today, right?Let me just remind him-“

Iwaizumi rubbed his free hand down his face in distress.“Look, Shittykawa.You haven’t seen him recently, but he’s really stressed out.He needs a vacation, and this wedding is the closest he’ll get.He’s lost weight, I don’t think he ever sleeps, and, man you haven’t heard his voice, but it’s just…It’s said, Oikawa.Like he’s lost all of his energy.And yet he still loves this stupid ice cream shop and gives it everything he’s got.I can’t give him more work.”

Still looking agitated and not entirely accepting of the situation, Oikawa hesitated and then sat down.

“But Iwa-chan.You’re the same way.”

“Of course I love this place, why else would I work here?I mean, the pay is alright, but the real benefit is that the customers-”

“Are the best, I know.That’s not what I meant.You’ve sacrificed a lot for this job.But if the place closes, it’s not your fault,” Oikawa said earnestly, leaning in close.“Please don’t sacrifice yourself.”

Iwaizumi laughed.“This, coming from you, Mr. I’ll-never-miss-a-day-of-volunteering.”

“That’s because it’s for my nephew’s volleyball team!”

“It doesn’t matter.It’s the same thing.Hey, I’ll be fine, okay?I have a high tolerance for pain, you know.I’ll say something if I think it’ll be too bad.”

Oikawa hung his head and groaned.The only person more stubborn than himself was his best friend.This was a losing fight.“Fine,” he mumbled.“Whatever, Iwa-chan.I wish I could cover for you, but-“

“I won’t let you.”

“I know,” he whined.

“Your nephew’s last game is that day.You can’t miss it after everything you’ve taught him.”

“I- I just-“It was one of the few times that Oikawa struggled to find words.“You’re my best friend, Iwa-chan!”

“Hey, family comes first.”

Oikawa was silent.To him, Iwaizumi was family.Even more so than some of the people who belonged to his biological family.But Iwaizumi wouldn’t want him to say that.He sighed.Iwaizumi’s face softened.

“Hey.I’ll be fine.”He touched Oikawa’s head lightly.“I have to get to work.Do you want any ice cream?We forgot to get you some earlier.It’s on me.”

Oikawa shook his head and stood up with a strained smile.Iwaizumi hated that smile, but Oikawa hated it when he called attention to its artificiality, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Thanks Iwa-chan, but I’m gonna head home.”

Iwaizumi nodded, and headed off to work, reassuring himself that Oikawa was worrying too much.He’d be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'll add a chapter a day until the whole thing is posted! I've already written it all up, so I'll actually finish this one in a timely manner! Just want a bit of time for proofreading (hopefully, if I can convince myself to not just be lazy lol). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


	3. Chapter 2

When they came out on the morning of the 17th, he thought he really would be fine.He made sure to ice his mouth every half hour for the first two days, and was still feeling pretty good the night before he was supposed to work, thanks to his vigilance with both the ice and painkillers.His mouth hadn’t even swelled up much, and he told his boss as much when he called to check in.Unfortunately, his boss wasn’t the only one he had to convince.

“Iwa-chan, are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

“Go home, Shittykawa,” he said firmly.The taller boy had been at his house for almost all of the last two days, save a couple of meals and some time spent coaching his nephew last minute.“You have to sleep so that you’re prepared to coach tomorrow.”

“But Iwa-chan!”And that was one But, Iwa-chan’s too many.Iwaizumi literally kicked his best friend out of the house, slamming the door behind him.His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

 

_Iwa-chan._

 

It was from Oikawa.Another one came in.

 

_I’m right next door if you need anything._

 

And another.

 

_Let me know if you decide not to go tomorrow and I’ll cover you._

 

And another.

 

_Seriously._

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and quickly typed out a response.

 

_Stop spamming me idiot.I know.You’re like 20 feet away from me at any given time.Calm down._

 

Less than three seconds later another text came in.

 

_Iwa-chan, you should sleep.You’re not feeling well._

 

_I’m feeling fine.You go to bed._

 

A call came in, and Iwaizumi ignored it, knowing exactly what Oikawa wanted to say.

 

_Fine.I’m going to bed.Goodnight, Oikawa._

 

_Goodnight, Iwa-chan.Good luck tomorrow._

 

Iwaizumi took one last pill and fell into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have no clue how to format texts well, lol. But proofreading didn't take long (probably because I did a crap job, but oh well!) so I'll post this early!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! A long chapter this time! Enjoy!

When Iwaizumi awoke the next morning there were more texts, all coming in around 3-4 am.Iwaizumi groaned.His best friend was a terrible insomniac, but at least he would be able to sleep in for a while today.His nephew’s game wasn’t until noon, and Iwaizumi knew that even if Oikawa did dedicate himself to perfectly styling his hair every morning, he wouldn’t be awake until eleven.He scrolled through the texts, just a few hours after they’d been sent.

 

_Call me if you aren’t feeling well in the morning, Iwa-chan._

 

Ha.As if he’d call Oikawa knowing how late he was up.

 

_I decided to send Maki and Mattsun to the shop today to check up on you._

 

Oikawa  _would_ do that.Maki and Mattsun weren’t employees at the shop, but they were regular customers whom Oikawa had befriended.Iwaizumi didn’t want to be unprofessional, so he still treated them as regular customers, but from the way they would sometimes rope him into making fun of Oikawa on occasion - okay, way more often than could really be called “on occasion,” but still - Oikawa was convinced that they all four of them were the best of friends.  Iwaizumi grimaced at this; he didn't really want to be a part of that group.  He'd be the only sane one.

Still, Iwaizumi could hardly believe that they’d be happy to receive Oikawa’s worried texts at three in the morning.He hoped they wouldn’t come just to spite Oikawa’s actions.Or maybe just because Oikawa’s worry was excessive.He moved on to the next text.

 

_They seem angry._

 

Iwaizumi snorted.  How perceptive of Oikawa.

 

_Iwa-chan._

 

_Iwa-chan.Are you okay?_

 

_Please let me know when you wake up_

 

The lack of punctuation was good.It meant Oikawa was getting tired.At… Iwaizumi checked the time the text was sent.At 3:47 am.

 

_call me if you need anything_

 

3:58 am

 

_goodnight, Iwa-chan_

 

4:00 am

 

Eight texts between three and four a.m.There was no way Iwaizumi was going to call Oikawa if anything went wrong.Anyway, nothing would go wrong.He took one more Advil before checking his mouth, which, although it still looked a bit swollen, wasn’t even bleeding, and left for work after sending Oikawa a quick text to let him know he was alright.

When he arrived, Iwaizumi checked his texts, and was surprised to see that the text he’d sent Oikawa was marked as “read,” even though it wasn’t yet even nine o’clock.  However, he didn’t have time to think on it for too long, because someone called his name, demanding his attention.

“Iwaizumi!”

He was greeted almost immediately by Hanamaki and Matsuwaka, and he groaned.

“I cannot _believe_ that you guys followed Oikawa’s orders.Now you’ll never get him to stop telling you what to do.”

“What?”Hanamaki exclaimed as if taking offense to the accusation.“As if!We just wanted some ice cream, Iwaizumi!”

“At,” Iwaizumi checked his watch.“8:30 in the morning?”

“Sure, why not?”Hanamaki responded genuinely.“Ice cream’s always good!”

Well.He should have expected that from Hanamaki, who was obsessive about ice cream and came no less than every other day, with or without his friend.Iwaizumi turned to Matsuwaka instead, but he just shrugged in lighthearted confirmation.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi grumbled.“What will you two have today?”

“Birthday cake for me!”Hanamaki exclaimed.That seemed to be his favorite, although he frequently changed up his order.

“I think coffee, today,” Matsuwaka said with a wink.Iwaizumi nodded in agreement.It was too early to be awake without some caffeine, even if it came in the form of ice cream.

Iwaizumi got their orders and waited around behind the counter for a couple of awkward hours during which the shop was empty, save Hanamaki and Matsuwaka, who had long since completed their treats and refused to leave.

“Don’t you two have other things to do on a Friday in the summer?”

Hanamaki looked at him with a smirk.“Oh, poor innocent Iwaizumi, you just don’t understand, do you?”

“What?”Iwaizumi took a step back, suddenly alarmed.Even Matsuwaka had a scandalous grin on his face.

“What Maki’s trying to say is just that we don’t get busy until Friday _nights_ ,” he explained unhelpfully.

“What are you-“

The two of them suddenly burst into laughter and Iwaizumi barred his teeth at them in response, noting a sharp pain coming from the right side of his mouth but determinedly ignoring it.  The temptation to pummel the two customers became almost overwhelming, but he was prevented from following through and potentially losing his job by a nice looking family walking in.He threw the two boys, who were still giggling, one last scowl before walking back behind the counter.

“Hello, and welcome to Nice Ice!What can I get for you today?”He asked pleasantly.

The morning had been the calm before the storm.The nice family had been followed by a flood of other customers, and Iwaizumi was so wrapped up in helping them all that he forgot that Matsuwaka and Hanamaki were there.

In fact, it wasn’t until a brief reprieve around 12:45 that he noticed the pain near his jaw becoming significantly more intense, and only then did he realize he’d forgotten to bring pain killers.If it wasn’t his teeth - or lack thereof - that were hurting him, he would’ve grit them in determination, but as it was, he just disappeared into the back of the store to sit down for a bit.The intensity of the pain surprised him, but, stubborn as he was, Iwaizumi just took a few deep breaths and reminded himself that he was strong enough to deal with it.He’d told his boss that he could take care of today, and he wouldn’t break that promise now just because of a tooth ache.Or a lack-of-tooth ache.  Whatever.  He heard the bell on the door ring and walked back out to greet the customers with a smile to mask the pain.

“Hello, and welcome to Nice Ice!How can I help you today?”It was a group of teenage guys that he quickly recognized as regulars, so he immediately started preparing a chocolate sugar cone for the one with red hair, and a cookies and cream waffle cone for the one with glasses.He waited for the others to tell him their orders, as they weren’t as consistent, and wondered vaguely if the world was spinning or if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him.

Iwaizumi managed to somehow serve the group of teens without incident (read: without spilling or dropping ice cream on anyone), despite seeing double and sometimes triple.However, when the task was finished, a searing pain, originating from his mouth and behind his eyes, shot through his whole head, and he leaned heavily back against the wall.The bell above the door rang but he didn’t even have time to greet the customer due to the way his stomach flipped in response to the pain.He stumbled to the back and puked all over himself, not even having time to properly bend over before vomiting.The combination of the sweet smell of ice cream combined with intensified pain from the sensation of heaving with recently removed teeth was too much for him, and he burped before barfing again.His head reeled, and he only vaguely acknowledged that he’d made a mess.Spots danced in front of his eyes and he wondered if he would be found later with his head cracked open.He thought that he should sit down, but didn’t feel capable of moving an inch.He wondered what would happen to the ice cream shop if he passed out and started to panic, his breaths becoming shallow.

Then a hand was on his back, steadying him.

“Breathe, Iwa-chan.You’re okay,” Oikawa’s voice filtered into his ears sounding as though they were both under water.His hand pressed gently against Iwaizumi’s back, urging him forward slowly and - with his other hand on Iwaizumi's arm - cautiously into the bathroom.Iwaizumi’s legs buckled in front of the toilet and Oikawa helped him down to the floor.Moaning with pain and nausea, Iwaizumi shuddered and was sick again.Oikawa rubbed his back and made soft noises.

“Aw, poor Iwa-chan.It’s alright.Just breathe, okay?”

“Hurts,” Iwaizumi groaned.He whimpered as he coughed up another mouthful of sick.Oikawa wished he could help more, but didn’t know what to do.

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered.“What happened?”

Shaking like a leaf from exhaustion and nausea, Iwaizumi retched unproductively a few times before choking out “There’s customers.The shop,” and then he doubled over and burped up another stream of bile.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.You need to be taking care of _yourself_ right now, not worrying about the customers,” Oikawa said sternly.Iwaizumi looked ready to protest but Oikawa cut him off with a shushing noise, explaining further.“Two of whom, by the way, are now manning the register, thanks to yours truly.”

Iwaizumi relaxed.He said nothing, but the gratitude in his eyes was enough for Oikawa.Iwaizumi’s forehead was disgustingly sweaty, but Oikawa put a hand on it lightly to brush his sticky hair away.

“Do you think you’re done, Iwa-chan?”

“Mhm.”Iwaizumi responded noncommittally, placing a hand to his stomach.“It hurts,” he repeated thickly, sounding barely capable of speech.  The blood in his mouth and in the toilet made Oikawa lightheaded.It hurt to see his friend like this.He helped Iwaizumi change into clean clothes and then took his hand.

“Come on, Iwa-chan, I’ll take you to the hospital.”

Forgetting about his headache, Iwaizumi nodded.Pain shot through his head again, and it was the last straw.Oikawa was moving away from him, trying to lead him outside, but streaks of black were distorting the image of his back.He didn’t remember making a noise, but maybe he squeezed Oikawa’s hand a little tighter, or maybe he loosened up his grip, or maybe it was just the sixth sense that both boys have developed over a lifetime of friendship that made Oikawa turn around.Iwaizumi saw his friend’s lips part in shock and dismay, and then met his alarmed eyes for a brief moment before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was alright for you guys! I'd love to hear what you all think in the comments!
> 
> Oh, also, I know the name of the shop sucks. As always, if anyone has any suggestions for a better name I'd love to hear them!


	5. Chapter 4

When he awoke, Iwaizumi was in the passenger seat of Oikawa’s car, surrounded by pillows and blankets on all sides.

“Oika-“ Before he could get the name out, Iwaizumi was being sick again, right there in his best friend’s car.

“Fuck,” Oikawa said, pulling over to the side of the road.Iwaizumi couldn’t remember if he’d ever heard Oikawa swear outright before.  Then coughed up another mouth of stomach acid, this time opening the door and leaning out of the car.He retched twice before his stomach seemed to calm a bit, although the pain and nausea didn’t really recede much.He wiped his mouth.

“Sorry, Oikawa,” he rasped, appalled by what had happened and also by how disgusting his voice sounded.Oikawa put a shaky hand on his shoulder and looked Iwaizumi in the eyes.

“Aw, Iwa-chan, it doesn’t matter.I just want you to feel better.I don’t care about the car as long as you’re alright, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa quickly disposed of the messy blankets and pillows.  Then Oikawa's hand was back on Iwaizumi's shoulder.  Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa’s touch and allowed him him back into the car.

“How long was I out?”Iwaizumi asked suddenly.

“Oh.About seven minutes.”

“Were you counting?”Iwaizumi asked, surprised.

“…Yes.”

“Hey, Oikawa, you don’t have to worry so much about me.I just did something stupid, is all.”

Oikawa nodded, but didn’t say anything else.Iwaizumi grunted.

“Where are we going?”

“The hospital.We’re still about ten minutes out.You should sleep.”

“Mhm,” Iwaizumi affirms before nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short again! But I may upload the last chapter later today, and that one's a bit longer!
> 
> As always, all comments are more than welcome!


	6. Chapter 5

At the hospital Iwaizumi was told that his wounds got infected.Oikawa groaned, and Iwaizumi looked at him sharply.

“What?”Oikawa asked, flinching back.“I just- thought that might be what it was.Since you’re usually so good at dealing with pain, but you obviously weren’t this time, even though it shouldn’t have been that bad.And this happened to my sister, although she wasn’t as stupid as you were,” he concluded, teasing in an attempt to lighten the mood.He was nervous.He didn’t want Iwaizumi to be in any more pain, and he didn’t want to think about the pain that he must have been in the whole day.He swallowed thickly and squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand, who returned a dry smile.

“Yeah, my bad.I’ll be fine, though.”

The doctor laughed at their antics.“Well, now, you are a tough one.And you said you haven’t taken any pain medication all day?”

At the reminder, Oikawa’s face paled again, although not as much as it had the first time his friend had admitted it.Iwaizumi nodded in response to the doctor, who chucked again.

“In that case, I think you’re right- you’ll be just fine.It’s only uphill from here.”

And, thankfully, it was.The procedure, though painful, went smoothly, and Iwaizumi was given more pain medication at the end and told sternly not to forget to take it this time.Then he and Oikawa were told to wait in a small room for a while to be sure that Iwaizumi was really alright and not going to pass out.

“How are you feeling, Iwa-chan?”Oikawa asked anxiously.Iwaizumi smiled.

“Great.I’m great,” he said, somewhat dreamily.Oikawa loosened up a bit and laughed, though it was still tinged by nerves.

“And still a bit out of it, I can see!”

Iwaizumi would have protested, but he _was_ still out of it, so he didn’t even think to do so.“I’m glad… you were there...  at the shop,” he slurred slightly.

The skin around Oikawa’s eyes crinkled and his mouth twitched up at the corners.“Me, too,” he smiled.Iwaizumi smiled back, which was really cute, because his cheeks were all puffed up.

“You haven’t smiled like that in a while,” he drawled.Oikawa drew back a bit, confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know.Honestly.Like how you did when we were kids and you recognized a constellation by memory for the first time.And the first time you picked up a volleyball.And every time you’ve picked up a volleyball since, except when you got all riled about Tobio or Ushijima.And when Takeru picked up a volleyball for the first time.”

Iwaizumi paused, and Oikawa could practically see the wheels turning in his head.He was still trying to process what Iwaizumi was saying about his smile, but he was suddenly on edge.  He could tell where his friend's thought process was going, and he didn't like it one bit.

“Iwa-chan,” he muttered in a weak attempt at distracting him.Iwaizumi frowned.

“His game.”His frown deepened and his mind started to clear of the drugs that had been making it hard to think.“You should have been at Takeru’s game.”

“Iwa-chan, I-"

“Family comes first, Oikawa, you know that."

“I-"

“Look, I know that your family has been… hard for you, but you and Takeru get along really well.He looks up to you.You can’t just abandon him like that for a friend.”

“I know that!”Oikawa half shouted.The hospital staff glared at him.Even Iwaizumi looked startled.Oikawa took a deep breath and did his best to quiet down.“I know that, but Iwa-chan, you’re not just some friend!You’re my best friend.You’re- you’re better than family, for me, okay?”

“You…”Iwaizumi looked stunned.It was his turn to take a breath.“You still shouldn’t have-“

“I didn’t abandon Takeru, okay?I…I guess I looked nervous, or something.He could tell.He’s, uh, more perceptive than a kid his age should be.”Iwaizumi almost smiled, because Oikawa had been exactly the same way when he was a kid.  Maybe it was part of their genes.  Oikawa continued.  “He asked where you were and if you were okay and I got a bad feeling and I just kind of… broke down.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened.Oikawa waved his hands in front of him in what was meant to be a placating gesture.

“Don’t worry - it wasn’t, wasn’t that bad.At least, I was able to hold it together in front of Takeru.But he could tell something was really bugging me, and he just smiled and told me to leave, because I was ruining the atmosphere.I mean, I probably was, but that’s beside the point.I waited until I was outside to really freak out and-“

Suddenly, Iwaizumi wrapped him in a hug.“Tooru, you idiot,” he whispered.

“I-“Oikawa’s throat constricted and his face heated up.“H- Hajime.  Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thanks to you.”Iwaizumi finally pulled back, cupping Oikawa’s face in his hands.“ _Thank you_ ,” he said earnestly.  “I consider you family, too, you know,” Iwaizumi affirmed, and Oikawa’s heart melted.“I just… didn’t want to say anything, because I didn’t want to… upset you, you know.”

Oikawa nodded, and smiled.Then he swayed a bit in his seat.Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he remembered the text from this morning.

“Oh my gosh.I can’t believe I allowed you to drive me here.You put my life in danger, you idiot!”

“Iwa-chan, what?”Oikawa said, more or less finding his balance.Iwaizumi pinched his friend’s cheeks.“Ow!  How mean, Iwa-chan, and I'm not even allowed to pinch yo-”Oikawa cried.

“You couldn’t have gotten more than four hours of sleep, Dumbkawa!”  Iwaizumi interrupted with mock fury.

“How did you-“

“You read my text at eight am but didn’t stop texting _me_ until four am last night!What is wrong with you!”

“Iwa-chan, I was worried!”

“I know,” Iwaizumi said, serious again.He checked the clock.“We still have about twenty minutes.Sleep.”

He pulled Oikawa’s head to his chest, and they both drifted off.

When the nurses came to get them, the image was too adorable to shatter, so they let them sleep for another hour, until another patient needed to use the room.Neither of the boys noticed that more time had passed than planned, although Oikawa was surprised by how much better he felt after what he thought was just a twenty minute nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry, I'm bad at endings. I may revise this at some point if I figure out a better way to end it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to see what you all think of it in the comments!


End file.
